Sonkc star wars part one episode 2
by Shadow2187
Summary: Just the continuation
1. Act1

The crosser closed in what looked like a brown sandy planneit in fact that's what it was. Random mobin-that's it tatooine inter knuckles-there's a settlement inter espio-land near the outskirts I don't wanna attract attention the pilot acknowledges him and pressed the landing button. The ship starts to land on the outskirts surface. End of act1 authors note I don't own sonic or Star Wars they belong to there rightful owners ok se ya in act 2 bye


	2. Act2

The curtain opens and we're shown what looks like a generater room inter espio and knuckles knuckles is holding a finch trying to fix the generator knuckles-the hyper drive generator is gone master well need a new one espio just folds his arms espio-that well complacate things he then turns to leve but then stops to say be werry I since an unsusael desturbance in the force knuckles-I feel it also master espio **points a finger at knuckles** espio-dont let them make any transmissions espio exits end of act 2


	3. Act3

The curtain opens and we're inttroduced to what looks like a sandy background with rolling heals and two suns above inter big random monian and espio

Big-the sun is Ding murderer to my skin

Random mobein-wait wait inter Queen Alena espio **stops and turns to look at the random mobein. Random mobein- your highness commands you take one of her handmaidens with you. Espio glares at the mobein espio-** no more commands from my Hines today random mobein-but the queen wishes it she is cureous about the planet. Espio **sighs in disbelief befor saying-** this is not a good idea stay close to me he turns to leve with the rest of the group random mobin exits (end of act 3


	4. Act4

The curtain opens and we're greeted by a new background we're there looks to be several different shops around. Inter espio big and Maria

Espio-well try one of the small ones **they enter a old junk shop and see what looks like a old maid in a white robe and black hair maid-good day to you sir what can o help**

 **You with? Espio-I need parts for a h27 naboin? Maid-ah yes naboin we have lots of that Boy get in her now!! Inter shadow**

 **Maid-what took you so long? Shadow-I was ckeang the switches**

 **Maid-watch the stor I got some selling to do we're now shown big the cat messeing arrond befor espio intervenes espio-don't touch anything exits espio ;** end of act 4


	5. Act5

The curtain opens and we're steel in the junk shop as ov previosly

Enter big-sticks tongue out in disrespect at espio

Enter shadow and maria

Shadow **sits on the bar stool top in the shop and says-** are you an angel?

Maria **looks at shadow and says-what?**

 **Shadow-an angel, I here the deep space pilots talk about them say that there the most beautiful creatures in the universe they live on one of the moons of iago i think.** Maria **walks over to shadow and says-** your a funny little boy, how do you know so much? Shadow-I Liston to story's from the traders and start pilots arrond here. He continues- I'm a pilot you know and some day I'm gonna fly away from this place. Maria **glares it him in disbelief and says-** your a pilot? Shadow-mhm all

My life. Maria-How long have you been here? Shadow-since I was very little, 3 I think, my mom and I were sold to gardila the hut, but she lost us to watto on betting on the pod races. Maria-your a Slave? Shadow **glares At Maria angerly and says-I'm a** person and my name is anakin. Maria-I'm Sorry. End of act 5


	6. Act6

The curtain opens and we're shown a completely different background of what looks like something made out of junk

Enter espio and the maid

Maid-a t14 generator you might consider yourself in luck,I'm the only one here about who has one, say witch how are you gonna pay me for this hmm? Espio **looks at him and said-** I have over 1 thousand republic credits. Maid-republic credits? **She folds her arms in frustration and says-** republic credits are no good out here I need something more real. Espio **waves his hand as he says-I don't have anything else but credits will do fine.**

 **Maid-no they won't.**

Espio tried again this time higher befor repeating-credits will do fine. Maid-NO THEY WONT what do you think you are some kinda Jedi wavering your hsnd arrond like that. I'm a tidarein, mind tricks don't work on me only money no money no parts no deal. **She wags a finger at Espio abd says-and no one else has a hyperdrive I can promise you that. Espio bows and exits the sceen disappointed. End of act 6**


	7. act7

The curtain opens and we're shown the same background inter espio and the maid.

Espio- **bows befor he made and they turn to re enter the shop. End of act 7 sorry it's so short again I'm Doing my best to get things done I'm also trying to not get caught on my phone while at work and it's just hard ok bye guyes.**


End file.
